File One: Evil Spirits All Over!
by Ali Gokey
Summary: A re-telling of the anime. Mai was traped and she knew it, Urado was coming for her... then i woke up in an apartment that i thought i had move out of years ago. rated for current content may change. warning! sopliers!
1. GHost Hunter

Ghost Hunt

Evil Spirits All Over?

Everything was dark all around me. I was standing in a forest, new saplings where decorating the region all around me turning the once cleared ground into a forested area. Ruins of the once fantastic and amazing Miyama Manor decorated the area, burnt and charred structures all over as well as tumbling stone walls. This was once a place that housed one of the most malicious spirits that I had ever come across.

Twenty years ago I and the rest of Shibuya Psychic Research (SPR) had come to this vary location.

We were sent to verify and or disprove the existence of a ghost in the Miyama Manor, which had at the time still been standing with all it interesting architecture. I remember having gotten lost more than once in the building; stairways that disappeared into ceilings and doors that opened to reveal walls on the other side.

After we had proved or disproved the presence of a ghost we would then try to exorcise the spirit present or leave the location with an explanation to the home owner as to the reasons why things were happening in the building in question.

As it turned out, the only reason that we were in the Miyama Manor was to investigate if the person saying he was Oliver Davis was truly Dr. Davis. The spirit we encountered however was no less real and no less dangerous. Two of the visiting researchers had died in the first two days of the investigation all those years ago.

We at Shibuya Psychic Research (SPR) had concluded that the haunting of the Manor was the former owner, one Kaneyuki Miyama who later went by the name Urado. He had in life become so fixated on his diminishing health that he had taken a page from Elizabeth Bathory, killing young people to then bath in their blood in the hopes of retaining his youth. We had speculated that he would drink the blood of his victims as well but it was never proven. He had been killing young people as an older man and after his death he had warped his spirit into true evil by seeking out anyone young enough in the manor and then killing them.

It was this act of killing and bathing in blood that had turned Kaneyuki (Urado) into such a dangerous spirit, we had no way of exorcising him as he had over the years become far too powerful a spirit for SPR to handle.

The ghost had turned itself into a demon, by feeding off of the blood of others.

At any rate it was Dr. Davis that we were there for.

Dr. Davis as it was had turned out had been a fake who had left swiftly after the second disappearance. I remember that the stress had gotten to the man and after yelling and slamming the door behind him I had never heard or seen him again. I also recall trying not to laugh at the poor guy that had thought ghosts where nothing but lore and legend; if he had seen some of the things that we had that guy would have been toast.

Kazuya Shabuya, aka: Naru… aka: The Real Oliver Davis, CEO and founder of SPR had immediately decided to withdraw the team to a safer location in which to deal with the spirit. We had made the recommendation that burning the Manor down would fix the problem by purifying the grounds and eliminating the ghost.

It was sometime after that, that one of our own mediums had gone missing. Masuko Hara, she was sixteen then and rather famous for cleansing spirits and holding séances to talk to the dead. This sent the team into a race against time to find Masuko and the hidey hole that the demon used, she wasn't just the medium we used on our cases she was our friend. That was why we had tried so hard to find her.

We had torn wall after wall down to reach the center of the building that was blocked off from all the construction that the previous owners had put the manor through. I had been so terrified for Masuko that I had astral projected myself for the very first time just to find her. Later that day the ghost had come after me for helping Masuko. I still remember the smell of blood in the room Masuko had been in as well as the tub full of it.

Lin who was on of Naru's assistants at the time had saved my life by sending his Shiki after Urado and temporally dispelling him, we were all very lucky to get out of that alive.

A few months later the manor had been burnt down as we had instructed it to be. I remember being so relieved that so much evil had been erased from the world.

That was one case that I would never forget. For all the bad it did I still managed to fall in love. It was funny how everyone seemed to think that it was Naru the narcissist that I was in love with. It wasn't.

Well anyways, the plan had worked and the spirit was gone… or rather that's what we had thought.

Twenty years later here I was again.

Children had started to go missing five years after the manor had burnt down. It started with only one or two children disappearing every second month or so. It had gotten to the point where a young person would go missing every week that was when the media got ahold of the story. We wouldn't have even gone if not for Naru reading all the news reports about the missing children. It was blamed as a serial killing pedophile. It wasn't hard to connect the dots with this one, knowing the past of the area I had insisted in investigating. It hadn't helped that the Urado case had been in my dreams for weeks before I had heard about the missing children in the news.

So Naru had called in the old crew, everyone from the original case was back to investigate and solve the mess we had left behind.

Hoshou (Monk) and Aniako who had both gone and gotten married not long after Naru and Lin had returned to England. Masuko the medium had married Naru after fallowing him to all the way to London to profess her love to him. Then there was Yasou, our research king, John the exorcist priest from Australia. And lastly Lin Koujo, the man who's family had taught me everything about Omyoudo (being an Omyouji) that I knew today.

We had gotten here a week ago all of us ready to put this crazy spirit to rest. What we hadn't thought about was that the moment we had burnt down the manor that imprisoned Urado he would be free from the chains of the building. Urado was free to travel the area and take that which he thought he needed. Blood of children.

Meaning that we had thought that like last time we would be safe so long as we were out of the manors grounds and away from the old house that Urado had inhabited we were wrong. Monk was the first to die. We had found him the morning after our arrival lying in the bathroom tub with his throat slit and swimming in his own blood. On the walls, written in his blood were the words: "I WILL NOT DIE". Monk hadn't lasted the night.

Aniako was next then Yasou, both died the day after Monk. John and Masuko died after them, it was four days after Monk died. Naru had tried his best but even with his extensive powers it was no match for the now even more powerful Urado. Lin died yesterday… protecting Naru just like he always said he would. A few hours later Naru had passed from the stress of wielding his powers as he had. I was the only one left now.

Before Lin had died Naru and I had concluded that the reason Urado was killing the SPR team was that he remembered the fact that we were the ones that had so painfully released him from the manor, I can only say that he was probably trying to show his gratitude by killing us all.

I had been fourteen that first time SPR had come to the Manor and meet the Urado. Now I was thirty-four and maybe more scared then I had ever been in my life. Standing in the ruins of the old manor I was struck with the morbidity of the entire thing, all my friends where dead and I was all that was left. My life like this manor was in complete ruin.

I could feel the temperature falling all around me a sure fire way to indicate the presence of a spirit, Urado was coming for me. I knew I was going to die tonight and it was going to be far from painless.

The tree next to me started shaking as works scratched themselves into the bark.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE" he was here.

Well this demon was about to get a shock, the last time we had gone against Urado we had been found sourly lacking, it had ended with us running for our lives. Now though I knew how to kill it.

My spirit 'friend' wasn't the only one who had become more powerful in the last twenty years. I had come a long way since I was fourteen and only having precognitive dreams. I was now one of the best offensive spell casters in Japan let alone the SPR, second only to Naru though our powers were far from the same. I was a spiritualist but Naru he was something else. My powers had emerged when I was fourteen; Naru had been born with his powers. I however had gotten slowly more powerful as I learned about spiritualism to the point where I was a shockingly well respected authority in the parapsychological community.

I had traveled all over the world learning different skills that would help me on my case investigations. My most often used skills where taught to me by Lin's family in Hong Kong, Omyouji, Ekiki the use of Shiki and then I like to used Hetagata (straw effigy dolls) these were my two specialties. I was proficient in many other things as well one of which was that I was throwing Buddhist sutras at spirits as that was the only way I was able to exorcise them have long gotten too powerful to do so the normal way, something I admit to being very proud of.

However my Shiki where my first defense and offence and unlike Lin's Shiki mine where far from normal, I had used my knowledge of Omyoudo to create Shiki from concurred demons. It was my Shiki that I planned to use to kill Urado. My Shiki burned with the cold fire of the dead I was hoping that they would be enough to purify Urado. To kill this spirit I was going to have to use the power of all Six of my Shiki and infuse them with my own powers, it was this that was going to kill me in the end using all my life force as power for my Shiki to eat and gain the power they would need to destroy Urado, it was also going to hurt like a bitch.

Now I was just waiting for Urado. I had protective barriers all around me to insure that no one but me would get hurt in this little endeavor I was waiting for him to cross through to begin. A moment later it happened and one of my Shiki immediately closed the spiritual wall incasing Urado and I in a vertical tunnel of white fire. It was time.

I started without hesitation; if I was going to die it was going to be with professional dignity. That's when the pain started, pain from the spirit fire and from Urado trying to stop me, he was pushing and pulling at my Shiki and when they wouldn't give into him he turned to me. My Shiki where doing their job, very well but if Urado had it his way I knew this wasn't going to end yet.

The cold spirit fire surrounding the shield I had put up exploded inward toward me and Urado attacking us both. The light of the fire washing my skin in cold blazing agony as it purified my soul into nothingness and burned my body to ash.

I Mai Tamiyama felt every moment of it and so did Urado I watched him as he was purified into nothing and knew that my turn wasn't far off. At this point it couldn't be stopped I was going to die, it was long after that everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

June…

Monday Morning…

It was for that reason that I'm sure you'll understand my confusion when I woke up. My body which as far as I was aware had been burning was now pain free and fine. In fact the only thing that hurt me at the moment was my head, where a migraine was happily drumming away.

Shaking my head I sat up.

Why was I in a bed? Where was the forest I had been in? What had happened to the spirit of Urado who I had been trying to kill? Opting to look around and see what I could find out about where I was I was shocked to find that I was in a room I vaguely remembered. It had been almost twenty years since I have been in this room. This was my old apartment from when I was a teenager and working for SPR, to my left was the desk that still had my school books from junior year on the chair was the uniform that I remember wearing there was a bottle shaped stain on the breast pocket that my friend Esaki has put there one day when she had run into me in the hallway.

How was it that my purifying ritual hadn't worked? I had seen it eat away Urado so why hadn't it done that to me like it should have.

"Mistress Mai…"

My head snapped up in shock. That had sounded like Yukimaru one of my Shiki… he was an ice demon that I had found in a village near Osaka ten years ago he had been a powerful spirit that I had taken over after much struggle. Yukimaru had set himself to causing a small village to become winter all year round, he had frozen many people to death before I had found my way there and stopped him. Now he was my guardian and one of the more powerful spirits under my control. He was also my closest companion.

"Yukimaru?" I called out praying it wasn't just wishful thinking that made me hear my Shiki's voice.

"Yes Mistress Mai… I'm here."

"Yukimaru where are you? Why can't I see you?" I asked. Yukimaru had always been rather found of taking physical form, he was a little trouble maker as well his sent was all over this I just knew it.

"I couldn't let you kill yourself, Master Lin told me to protect you. I couldn't let you die by my fire! When the evil one was gone all of you that was left was your spirit I took it to your former form. Time has no meaning to spirits so you see as you were it was easy to bring you here." Yukimaru said.

My former form? What was Yukimaru talking about? And where was he hiding anyways?

"Yukimaru where are you?" just as I said that a very small weak orb floated before me.

"I had to use all my power to make sure that you lived Mistress Mai for you and only you would I make such a sacrifice." Said Yukimaru as he glowed weakly with each word he said.

Reaching up to cup the spirit of my once formidable Shiki alpha I started to cry. My poor Yukimaru, what had he been thinking to reduce himself to this weak little glowing orb of no power. I wasn't worth saving if it meant the ruin of my best and most loyal friend.

"So the fire worked then?" I asked the little glowing globe of spirit light still in my hands.

"Yes, Mistress Mai, we destroyed the demon. The other Shiki did not survive the burning I'm all that's left of them, they gave me the last of their power to save you." Whispered the little spirit as its glow dimed in despair and my hart clenched in loss for my little Shiki we hadn't started out the easiest but in the end we had been all good friends. Looking around the room of my old apartment I felt so lost, what was I going to do now?

"Yukimaru what do I do now? And what did you mean my former form?" I asked my Shiki.

"We were spirits at the time Mistress, and I was infused with not only your power but the power of the other Shiki as well. I was able to find my way here to the past; time is of little importance when you're trying to save your friends life."

"So I'm in the past? Oh Yukimaru… now I have to kill that thing all over again! I'm going to have to watch everyone I love die again!" I whined to the little glowing orb that was resting in my cupped hands.

"I know Mistress but it will not be as powerful this time, there for it is my belief that you won't have to die killing it. The demon Urado is still imprisoned in the Manor is it not?"

"Yes your right little one. I'm sorry for whining at you… I never thought anything like this would happen to me I was supposed to die Yukimaru! And look at you now you would have been fine had you not done anything." I whispered at him but I was glad for having him with me I would have been truly lost without my Shiki.

Looking around at the room once more I knew I needed to find out what time Yukimaru had stuck me into. Nodding to myself I had finally found myself a direction in which to go in. I got up and went to desk off to the side of the room, knowing myself as a teen I was never a vary tidy girl everything I would need would be on that desk or so I hoped. Something Naru had complained endlessly about the state of my desk for years he used to say that my desk was not a trash bin and that I needed to take far more pride in my work space.

I wish now that I wasn't so messy the desk top was a disaster zone! It would take me an hour just to go through all this god damned paper.

"Mistress you sure are messy!" whispered the glowing Shiki.

Looking at the glowing orb with something close to distain I tried to remember what made me think becoming an Omyouji was a good idea? Lin, he had once said that my powers were ideal for that type of magic and that my potential was just amazing. That's right I blame having this annoying little Shiki being a smartass on Lin the freakishly tall Chinese man.

Sighing I looked back to the desk before me, well Lin's fault or not I was now stuck with the glowing useless orb for a Shiki, what was the use complaining about it now that he saved my life and all. God damned Shiki I couldn't hate him for long if I tried. Nodding to myself I started to shift through all the papers on the desk. Old middle school books and homework an old apple core, the list when one till finally I found an unopened envelope, why hadn't it been opened? I was almost always to curious to leave mail unopened for long well whatever it was I was going to open it now.

I stared at the sheet of paper like it was the most shocking thing in the world, of all the times Yukimaru could have sent me back to it was this! The letter I was looking at was my acceptance letter to high school! I was a whole ten months before I ever met Naru and Lin! Good god I was thirteen again.

"Yukimaru I don't know if I want to hate you or love you for this!" I said, my voice was full of shock even I could hear.

"Well as I was the one to save your life, I vote for loving me Mistress!" stated the glowing orb as it hovered above my head.

Ten months! I didn't know if I could last that long without noising my way into some ghost hunt or another. It was far too long to do nothing for. I didn't think for a moment I would last until I met Naru and Lin, but at the same time I was practically powerless just like my Shiki. Although I knew my powers would return with time just like Yukimaru's powers would one day return to him. I had made a living out of hunting ghosts but as I looked at it now I didn't think I would be able to do it at the moment god the only thing I would be able to do would be warding magic!

"Well Yukimaru we have ten months before the shit known as Kazuya Shibuya enters our lives and it all hits the fan. I need to regain a little of my former power and so do you my friend and if that means that I got to make you cannibalize a few fellow spirits then so be it. Omyouji, that's what they called me, well by the end of these ten months they'll be willing to call me that once more… even if I plan to keep it on the down low." I said staring at the once mighty Shiki, "Think we can do it, Yuki?"

"Mistress… I would rather not eat sad pathetic low level spirits if you don't mind but yes I think we can do it." Yukimaru said as his glowing self, spun around the room in what I hoped was excitement.

"Well with enthusiasm like that I don't know what will stop us!" I smiled for the first time in a week I had lost my friends but now I would get them all back along with the love of my life. I wasn't going to let anything hurt them again and if that meant making me stronger than even Oliver Davis then so be it! I was game; ten months to save my world some would say it was impossible, just watch me do it!


	3. Chapter 2: File One, Enter SPR

Thursday 12th April (ten months later…)

Day one…

I was settling into life as a fourteen year old better than I had thought I would originally, it was shocking what kids could get up to. I had been up to so much in these last few months I had almost forgotten to stop something very important from happening…Gene's death.

It hadn't been easy and it was still biting me in the ass in ways that I don't even want to know about but the guy was still alive and kicking. Thankfully he only knew me by me alias, Nate Webber. Otherwise I think I would have been attacked by half of the parapsychological community by now. I liked that no one could find me and if having Yukimaru manifest and pretend to be a male version of me was how I did it then so be it.

All my months with Yukimaru had finally come to this, Naru and Lin were going to be here anytime now if the stories I had heard about not only the old school house but the fact that Oliver Davis was looking for Nate Webber to thank him for saving his brother life where anything to go by I was looking forward to seeing him again.

My days had been spent at school trying not to fall asleep, having long since finished high school I was finding it hard not to. Though my teachers seemed to think I was a genius as every report I handed in read like a detailed doctorate thesis, that however was not my fault. Naru had insisted on every report being detailed to the point of recklessness, nothing would be left out as it could spell the ridicule of many Dr.'s of the Paraphysiological community of which I was one. So the bright side of all this was that my school left me alone for the more part.

My afternoons were spent in the classroom after class had finished telling ghost stories like I had the first time I had gone through high school, I think that the only difference this time was that I had a fan club… I liked to tell stories about all the cases I had investigated working for SPR as well as the ones I had done alone in my past…future? I tried to keep it all relatively tame but in the end, the classroom was still full of teenage boys and girls shaking in fear that little old me could come up with something so scary.

Nighttime however was a different thing altogether that was when a different Mai came out to play. The thirty-four year old grab that ghost by the balls and raise hell bitch I had once been known as would rock the streets of Tokyo looking for ghosts and the like. I had taken to training my skills like crazy and working with Yukimaru along the way, in the last ten months our bound as master and Shiki had if it was possible only gotten stronger. We would take cases of the paranormal persuasion and I found that I liked working independently and without SPR. I had forgotten that after working with SPR both Japanese and English divisions for what seemed like a million years when in reality it was only ten.

Most of the cases were bogus but a good many were not and happily none of them were too hard for Yukimaru and I to handle ourselves.

So now I found myself sitting on a desk in the classroom after hours like I did every weekday telling ghost stories and listening to them as well. I was currently trying not to laugh as the stupid ones my class mates were coming up with I mean really the old school house wasn't haunted! There were at least ten of us in the room but only three of us actually telling stories, which is how I found myself playing the most stupid game alive.

"One…" I said my voice was deadpan and not impressed.

"Two…" Whispered Kyoko on of my friends, she was way too into this for my taste.

"Three…?" Exclaimed Makoto, the third girl telling stories that day, the whole idea was that every time you told a story you would turn off a light by the end there would be one light left over signifying that a ghost was present… like I said it was stupid.

"Four….!" Said a male voice into the now silent room, nine of the ten people in the class room screamed 'ghost' in surprise and five of them hid under tables the last one, me, well I just laughed my ass off at the kids. That was when the light turned one and it just got funnier from there because now I really could see my classmates hiding under desks with their asses sticking up in the air and the heads under their arms.

"Oh god! That's priceless you guys, why in gods named do you insist on telling ghost stories when the first person to walk in the room get greeted like that?" I howled in laughter my whole body was shaking with the force of my laughter. Turning to look at the new comer I was shocked out of my laughter, it was Naru.

Only this wasn't the Naru that I knew, this was someone altogether different. He was young and was missing the lines around his eye from all his frowning. His eyes which had at one point been cold and calculating like they were now had in my memory been dark and warm after the years that Masuko had spent healing his torn heart. His black suit wasn't Italian made and he wasn't carting around his briefcase like I was used to seeing him do and if there was ever a thing to remind me that this wasn't my lovable big brother it was the fact that he was shorter then I remembered him being. This was Kazuya Shibuya, not Naru.

"I was just walking by when I heard your voice, you were telling ghost stories right?" His voice wasn't even the same as I remember where was that dark chocolate voice that made Masuko melt and women kind run after him?

"Oh wow, please tell me that that was you speaking just now!" said one of the girls in the room as Kyoko finally stopped clinging to my arms.

"Yes it was, I'm sorry for frightening you all so much I didn't mean too." Naru said as he smiled the world's fakest smile at us. I remembered this I had thought I was ready to face him but looking at the person he was and comparing it to the person I knew he would one day be, I didn't knew what to do my mouth froze and tears gathered in my eyes. I watched in my mind's eye as Naru died and the tears in my eyes fell down my checks and into the front of my uniform. It was moments later the I realized that I was staring at Naru crying for not reason over a person who's name I wasn't supposed to even know… Shit.

"Mai? Are you alright what happened, I thought you were laughing did he scare you" said Kyoko as she hugged me trying to provide comfort. Now I was stuck what the hell I was supposed to say to that either I was scared shitless by Naru or I was the weird girl that cried…

"Umm… well he looks like someone I knew once, that's all Kyoko. I'm sorry for crying it's just you shocked me that's all." I whispered with a watery smile, it was sometimes best to just tell the truth and see what happened.

"My names Shibuya Kazuya it's nice to meet all of you, I'm interested in finding out who I seem to remind you of. I'm sorry if I frightened you." Naru said and for a moment he really did look sorry but then his emotions disappeared from his eyes as he was bound to do often.

"Shibuya? Well his name was Davis so I don't think you would have known him that and he was British as well always made for an interesting conversation when he would curse in English." I laughed again remember Naru whenever he realized his cup of tea had gone cold it was always an amusing sight. Seconds later I realized what I had said and how Naru would take it… Eugene shit how could I have forgotten about his twin! Gods I was stupid sometimes!

"Well anyways you sure do look a lot like him… uncanny really." I said as I stared into the dark eyes of my once and future boss… now that I thought of it, this was a wonderful reason for Naru to hire me! He was only in Japan to look for Gene's savior and if he took what I had said to heart then he would assume that it was Gene that I was talking about and not him! I was a genius!

"Wait a moment did you say Shibuya? As in Shibuya Psychic Research? That place just down off Gopenzaca?" I asked now that I was over my little episode I was planning something evil so evil in fact that Yukimaru would love me forever more if he were here to see it. I watched as Naru's head inflated with the size of his ego at the fact that some random person who might have known his brother said she knew of him, this was going to be good.

"Well yes I'm its founder here in Japan." He said as his chest puffed out unconsciously my Naru would have never done that and it just showed how young he was.

"Oh my God! You work with Lin Koujo right! It's said that he's one of the leading spiritualists that has come out of Hong Kong in years, besides his father of course. Koujo's written so many innovative and inspiring papers about many of the paranormal fields of study. Though I've never understood why he compares everything to Chinese practices and theory, I don't really care he's a hunk… is he here?" I gasped out in false delight savoring the look of shock on Naru's face was priceless! I was momentarily saddened but the thought of killing Naru's ego but then looking into the disbelieving eyes of the narcissistic ass that I loved so much I couldn't help but take a little bit of glee from it all.

"You know about Lin?" Naru said as he tried to regain his composure.

"Well ya, I mean he is one of the leading minds in paranormal research to date isn't he? It's a cool job he has seeing as he get paid to sit around writing fiction all day… ghost possession and spiritual powers I mean come on its interesting but I thought most people would grow out of that stage. He isn't as well-known as Oliver Davis either but he makes more sense in the topics he talks about, that and he's far more objective and his papers have a boat load more personality the that old flea bag Davis! I really enjoy reading his work… that and his way good looking with all the black hair and penetrating gaze. Looking at him I just want to proclaim undying love and marriage… even if he thinks that ghosts are real, I could still live with a crazy person as long as they look like him!" I babbled smiling stupidly as I watched the look of shock turn into horror on Naru's face as he realized the for once he was talking to someone else's fan girl and not his own. Sometimes messing with Naru was just too much fun.

"Yes well…?" Naru stumbled obviously lost for words. That's right ladies and gentlemen I Mai Tamiyama managed to make the great Naru… aka: Oliver Davis SPECHLESS! And then it was all over and Naru decided to go with the intellectual things I had said, ignoring the other fan girlish things that had come out of my mouth in the hopes of once again finding the proverbial solid ground.

"Though Lin is very well known I find his work to be somewhat one sided, as you said it focuses almost entirely on the Chinese mysticism and magical practices. Dr. Davis is a much better source of information, although there has been a resent established researcher by the name of Nate Webber, in the last few months he had published more works then the Davis twins and Lin combined in their careers. I find him to be truly knowledgeable and he has a sense of humor that you may find invigorating considering the topics that he chooses to discuss are rather morbid. Tell me have you had time to read any of his works? They've only just recently reached the public." Said Naru with a level voice once more, well there when that plan though I was somewhat surprised that he didn't toot his own horn so to say but that he was rather impressed with Nate Webber… aka: ME was a shocker.

Having gotten bored with in the last ten months I had started to research my chosen field of study, parapsychology. I had found that the papers were sorely lacking in information and whatever information that was to be had was half correct and then left hanging for someone else to finish research on. Well that someone else had turned out to be me, after three months of cases and catching up in school work and not to forget saving Eugene I had taken to writing one and then two and then three and more and more. All of the things I wrote about where things that I had learned over twenty years of ghost hunting, some of it was well known fact and some of it was not but what could not be said about any of my writings was that it was wrong.

After twenty years of working my ass off hunting these things I had encountered some of the darkest of spirits and demons gods and poltergeists. Like Naru had said many of the things that I, as Nate Webber was known for writing about were indeed morbid. I didn't know which case he was referring to but I could have been anything from the Urado thing to the Yabisu thing and then everything else I had written about in the last few months. I remember I had written about the first time I had encountered a winter spirit turned demon that had taken over a small village and frozen it in eternal winter, half the village population had died by the time I had finished with that case.

"I got my hand on his latest work, I think the topic was about Omyouji was it not?" I asked him wonder just how closely he read those papers. If he were paying attention like he implied he would know that everything I wrote about was heavily influenced by my favored skill, one I loved so much I had gone ahead and mastered it. I had been able to stand side by side Lin and not be embarrassed by my skills as they were equal to his and far greater in other ways, the man couldn't spell craft if his life depended on it and his warding sucked. Mind you he rocked Shigon a skill he had taught to Naru and I didn't know anything about it so we were vastly different in our skill sets.

"Yes well most of the things he writes about have that in common leading me to believe that the man himself is an Omyouji, something Lin detests as he swears it is a Chinese art and therefore cannot be mastered by anyone other than the Chinese." He said.

At this point we had been talking for many minutes and the kids in the classroom were staring at me like I was from outer space. I couldn't help but smile Naru though young was still Naru and I had once upon a time loved talking about our work with him now however wasn't the time and as it was getting to be near to six o'clock I had a case that was waiting for me on the other side of town, as it was I was going to have to go get Yukimaru who had opted to stay home. Just as well all the equipment was at the apartment anyways so one last stop on the road to finding ghosts and the knowledge of the afterlife.

It was my cue to sign out as it were and go hunting.

"Well it's been fun but it's late and I've got work to go to, it was nice meeting you Shibuya, send my love to Koujo please! Bye guys!" I said and I'll have everyone knew that I did not run from the room! I walked with meaning and swiftness, I did not run!

And as I got home I found myself yelling as I opened the door, "Yukimaru you'll never guess who I messed with today!" and with that the day was over and the night was just about to begin.


	4. Chapter 3: Day Two, Poor Lin

Friday 13th, April…

Day Two…

It was Friday morning and I had had a long night. As it turned out the young couple who had hired me to look in to the possible ghost haunt were just glory seekers who wanted to been seen as risk takers by their next door neighbors. It was sad and bogus and it had taken so much time to just set up and then take everything down that it was one giant waste of time, I had made them pay me extra for the shenanigans they had put me through.

So now here I was walking down the Sakura lined street in the early morning on my way to school trying not to yawn too hard and thinking of all the sleep I would get in history class. Unbidden my meeting with Naru from yesterday came to mind; it still made me want to cackle with evil laughter for some reason or another.

As I approached the old school house I was tempted for a moment to just past it by… if only just a moment. To go on with my life like nothing had happened and I had never met Naru or Lin, I could live happily ever after… but where was the fun in that I asked myself. I was in the past not ten months and I was already doing cases under an assumed name and no matter the fact that I loved the independence of working for myself one day I knew that I would eventually come across something that I wouldn't be able to exorcise on my own Yukimaru or no Yukimaru. So when that day came I was going to want my good old team with me to help and to get them I was going to have to go and get a huge ass shelving unit to fall on my future husband. Did it could as spousal abuse if you were not married to the person yet?

Nodding to myself I was ready to go into the old school house and get Lin squelched to death by at least three bookcases from doom. My handsome hubby wasn't going to like me much after this but if it got me into SPR then so be it, sacrifices had to be made and if it was Lin's leg the well I was going to have to live with it. Poor Lin was going to have to take one for the team… again.

Peering into the window of the front door I could see the silhouetted image of the camera I was about to brake. Looking at the large thing I was struck with the thought of just how much the future had spoiled me if I was complaining about the size of a camera… I had taken to making my own equipment not long after I had gotten here, not uncommon as when I had worked alone I hadn't been able to afford much in the way of equipment and there for had had to fix and replace parts on my own, it why I some time filled in for Yasou as the Tech manager for SPR.

I entered the old school and was met with the shocking silence of an empty building. I walked up to the camera, it was an old digital camera with heat seeking technology and it was laughably pathetic really.

"Hay you what do you think you're doing?" yelled the voice of the man I loved.

Lin was suddenly there yelling at me like an avenging angel. I got caught in staring at him like I had with Naru, remembering him as he had been the last time I had seen him. With Naru it wasn't so bad; he had done somewhat gently in his sleep like coma. But Lin I remembered waking up in our bed without him one morning, I had gotten up and gone to base after making tea for him and Naru. The base looked like a torn up war zone the monitors were broken and the glass was everywhere, metal shells of the displays were scattered around the room. Naru had been almost fine just laying off to the side against the wall staring at something I hadn't been able to process.

Lin was in that room to although I hadn't been able to recognize him right away him once beautiful eyes had turned to cold emotionless orbs with is death. And his lovely soft skin had been shredded leaving behind ghastly wounds and bloody finger prints of his murderer. Urado had with his blood written on the walls such horrible things but it was the sight of the man I loved dead before me that truly had broken me. it was for that reason that the only works I had seen where the ones that said : "YOUR NEXT!"

There had been so much blood…

"Hay kid I asked you what you were doing!"

And just like that I snapped out of the morbid thoughts of a future dead Lin and tried to concentrate on the present one before me. I jumped up from the crouch I had been in to look at the now forgotten camera.

"Oh wow, you scared me! Sorry I was just walking past when I saw the camera set up in here… did Shibuya leave it here? I asked as I leaded back away from the camera that would hopefully get me my job back. Though now that I had seen Lin I didn't know if I would be ok with hunting him at all this was going to hurt him and my heart.

"Yes we left it here over night to record and spiritual activity of the building while we were not here. Spirits tend to dislike outsiders in the locations of their haunts so we view them from afar every now and again. Now that the hell are you?" he snapped at me. I noticed that he hadn't given me his name, how rude of him but then again that is just how he always was.

"OH sorry! My name is Mai Tamiyama I met Shibuya yesterday were he walked into the class room me and my friends were telling ghost stories in, its mice to finally meet you Lin Koujo." I said trying to keep the shit eating grin off my face when he got this cute shocked look in his face.

"Whatever, you should be going back to school your bell just rang and your late!" he snapped and rudely motioned for me to leave, my poor hubby need to learn a lesion and that was totally not to piss me off which is what he was going with all the rude behavior of his. It was really starting to look like I was going to have to squish him under one of the bookcases after all.

Throughout this little 'discussion' I had leaned up against one of the bookcases in question to give Lin big puppy love eyes that I knew was half the reason he was acting the way he was. It wasn't often he got girls batting their eyelids at him as it was always Naru or Gene that got that type of attention. So it was for that reason that when I pushed myself off of the bookcase it wobbled and eventually fell forward towards me, oops… I felt Yukimaru freak out for a moment as the case fell and I watched as Lin ran forwards and pushed me out of the way of the falling bookcase only to be buried under it himself. Out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the five Shiki Lin had supporting the heavy wooden shelf for him. I did notice however that they had missed his leg which was pinned under the edge of the shelf painfully.

"Oh my gods, Koujo are you alright?" I yelled freaking out like any good little school girl would I looked up thinking Naru shouldn't be far off as he was always with Lin, he should have heard that and come running. " it's going to be fine I don't think you hurt anything really badly save your leg of course and I am so sorry what was I thinking leaning up on that bookshelf?" I spazed, where was Naru?

Moments later Naru had still not shown up to help; Lin always was the punctual one of the two. Reaching over to the large shelving unit I started to move it off of Lin gently as I could it was a lot easier to bring the thing down then it was to get off of Lin.

Lin cried out in pain when it slipped and dug into his leg a little more. Damn it I didn't want to have to give anything away just yet but if I had to then I was going to help Lin out of this before keeping my secret. Gathering my thought I focused on the bookcase and the wood it was made out of. I wasn't very good at this but I was hoping that it would work. I focused on moving the shelf rather just making it light enough to move and free Lin.

It slowing started to work and I gently lifted it off the trapped man, I was more than half way done and sweating like a horse from all the power this was talking me, the bookcase must have weighed at least a hundred pounds! I was normally luck to lift anything fifty pounds or less! Psycho Kinesis (PK) was a skill that was hard learned for me, I wasn't very good at it unless shit was truly hitting the fan.

"What's going on in here? LIN!" Naru yelled when he finally showed up.

I lost whatever concentration I had was lost in that moment and I felt the wooden bookcase start to fall once more. I was going to kill Naru after this poor Lin was about to get seriously hurt because he couldn't keep his big mouth closed for two minutes! I got a hold of myself just in time and started to pull the thing back up once more. Something that should have been impossible for a little ninety pounds when wet fourteen year old… I was going to have so much to explain after this.

I was too focused to look at Naru but as I could hear him swearing in the background I'm sure he wasn't helping me with this at all. "Just another minute Koujo and I'll get you out from under there… it's not like your friend over there is helping much or you'd be out so much faster…" I wheezed and gasped for breath hoping Naru would get the drift and help me with this thing.

"Fuck!" I cursed as the bookcase slipped again only this time it tore at my hands and thankfully not Lin's leg but I could feel blood dripping down from my fingers it was making the wood wet and hard to grip. I was hoping to raise this thing just enough that Lin could wiggle out from under it.

"Noll stop staring and get me out from here!" snapped Lin at the teen behind me although it was nice to know that he was 'staring' shit now they would knew that I was a psychic… well it was a good thing cause now I had more room to wiggle with in turns of what I could do now still I had plan to be the clueless but interested assistant.

Well if I wasn't going to get away with that then I was good with being a young psychic that didn't have much power to speak of save for lifting bookcases off of men she was in love with. It was just going to have to work for everyone… although it would hopefully make me into more of a mystery and not someone to be weary of.

Moments after Lin had yelled at Naru he was there beside me reaching for Lin's arm as I finally lifted the thing far enough away from the trapped man that he could wiggle his way out from under the shelf. My arms were sore and my hands bloody from the splinters of the wooden shelf. Drenched in sweat and shivering with exertion from using PK a skill I hadn't had the nerve to train just yet for this vary reason, it left me thinking that I was going to die from being so tired.

"You're a psychic?" Naru's voice was full of shock and disbelief as he and Lin stared at me. Well Naru did anyways Lin just hung from Naru's arms with his lag at an interesting angle… I had managed to break his leg with that stunt something that hadn't happened the first time.

"Ya well what can I say? it only happens when I really need it to." I gasped out of breath and fell to my knees sweat beading as it ran from my forehead down my checks and into my eyes. I was leaving bloody handprints on the floor as I held myself up on my hands and knees. "Go get Lin help there's a doctor's office just down the street from here I think I'll just take a nap here if you don't mind?" I whispered as my arms gave out on me and I lay on the dusty floor still gasping for breath after my little amazing display of strength.

"No you're going to get sick if you stay there. Damn it, I can't move you both!" Naru snapped at me. Well I guess he didn't like his new role of having to cart us both to the doctors.

"I'll be fine you ninny, I just need to rest here a moment then I'll be off to class and wishing I hadn't been here because of the headache that's about to start drumming in my head. Koujo's got a broken leg and I don't if you leave that for much longer he just going to suffer needlessly you ape!" I said my voice was full of more conviction then I had thought I could get out as I wasn't really feeling it all that much. At the moment all I really wanted to do was roll over and take a nap in the floor.

"Do you know nothing about using Psycho Kinesis? If I leave you here after using PK for extended period of time I don't know what it could do to you, there are people out there that it would kill! You expect me to just leave knowing that?" Naru argued, his handsome face contorted in rage and his eyes were glaring at me like I was the stupidest thing in the world.

"I'm not Oliver Davis you ass I'm not going to drop dead after using a little PK!" I yelled at the hard headed idiot in front of me. Sighing I got up to my hands and knees the stinging of the dust in the cuts of my bloody hands as I struggled to my feet. It took me a long few moments but I eventually got it and somehow I wasn't vary sure how but somehow I managed to look Naru in the eyes and walk out of the building.

Later that afternoon Naru came to find me in the languages room after the days classes had ended. I was just starting to pack up for the day and go home. It was a long day and I was tired after all the PK I had thrown around in the morning class had been a killer as I had fallen asleep once in every class so far, it was time to go home and catch a cat nap.

"Mai? You're going home?" I heard one of my friends calling out to be, great I wasn't going to be leaving now without an excuse and somehow I didn't thing I could blame spiritual exhaustion on how tired I was.

"I thought we were supposed to tell ghost stories with that cute guy remember?" chimed in one of my other friends at the moment I was so tied I couldn't\t even think of their names. I was such a bad friend.

"Nope, not me." I said tiredly trying not to yon as my eyes drooped. I had been looking forward to telling ghost stories tonight; I was going to tell the story about that woman in the white dress I had once encountered in Montana. I had been 19 at the time and just only three years away from rejoining Naru and Lin at SPR in London.

"No way I can't believe you!" yelled the first friend drawing so much attention to us that I was surprised that the teacher hadn't come running over to see what the yelling was all about.

"This is our only chance to tell ghost story's with a senior! Please Mai!" Senior? Were they talking about Naru? Well he was senior to us I guess. I thought about all the things that Naru had showed me in my life and all the things we were going to see in the future. I didn't think for a moment that Naru was actually going to tell any stories more like gathering information form the gullible little girls.

Out of the corner of my eye I say movement as one of my classmates as she muscled her way to where I and my two friends were standing.

"Did you say ghost stories? Is that what you've been doing every day? No wander my head has been hurting for so long! I am vary spiritually sensitive. When spirits gather together I get headaches." It was Koroda, and she didn't waste anytime in telling us what was what. I momentarily thought I was going to kill her for keeping me up and away from my bed and a good night's sleep.

"So you're blaming us for that?" I asked in disbelief as I stood there staring at her.

"Of course I am! whenever you tell ghost stories, low level spirits come together. Then, that attracts stronger spirits, and it's bad news when that happens. That's why you can't entertain yourselves by telling ghost stories." Koroda nagged at us in her annoying voice saying things that she thought were true but I really life were only hear say. It was true that if you spoke about a spirit I would come poking its head in to see what was going on but that was just an automatic reaction to curiosity.

"Hello girls what are you up to now?" he asked with that fake ass smile of his.

"Ghost things, aren't you supposed to be working Shibuya?" I snarled at him annoyed at him for interrupting my thoughts as I thought about a way to get rid of Koroda without insulting the poor girl that only wanted to get the attention of people in hopes of getting friends.

"Ghost things? Hum… and here I thought that ghosts were my job, cute little kids like you shouldn't be dabbling in things they don't know." He said.

'Oh burn!' I thought looks like Naru was going to bring out the fangs! To be fare I wasn't all that nice this morning and I had kind of walked out on him. But now I was stuck dealing with not only him but Koroda the high maintenance spiritualist.

"You! Are you the one that put them up to telling ghost stories! I'll have you know that I'm vary spiritually sensitive to these things and you can't just go summoning spirits and think that It's all fun in gams!" yelled the she devil herself. I was about to puck with all the 'me this and headache that'. Koroda was a nice person but if she didn't lay off shed get no were.

"No but I'm interested in hearing your thought about the old schoolhouse do you think it's haunted?" Naru asked with the fakest smile he could muster from the way his eyes stayed icy I could imagine that he didn't like Koroda at all.

"Yes of course it is! I had been sensing things from that building for the last two years. I had seen so many wounded people that I think…no I' positive that that building was used as a hospital in the war! It's so sad but I know that that was what happened here." Koroda said as her eyes lit up happy that someone was finally listening to her.

"Hum I wasn't aware that the building had been uses as a hospital but I'll take that into consideration as well. Thank you for your insight." Naru said as he smiled to Koroda. It didn't take him long to dismiss her as well. Turning to me he was still smiling "Mai I would like to talk to you in privet it that alright with you?" and with that said he walked out of the room as if I was the one that needed to fallow him and not the other way around! Dame it I wasn't going to just play as being his lap dog that wasn't my job I was his friend and I was his future co-worker.

Sighing I fallowed anyway what was the point of fighting when I knew he wasn't going to listen to me for at least a year. I fallowed him out to the hallway and found him standing and staring out of the window to the east were the old school house was still standing.

"How's your friend?" I asked.

"Lin is fine. However you broke some vary expensive equipment that you have no viably way of paying me back for. I propose that you work your debt off my afterschool by helping me since you're the reason that my assistant you'll have to take his place." Said Naru with the most annoying smirk on his face I had ever seen.

I was trying not to laugh in Naru's face, this was the whole reason that I had made the bookcase fall in poor Lin's leg. I had wanted to take the position as Naru's assistant and work for SPR.

So it was with that little sham that I found myself a temporary member of the SPR team. I was always rather found of my little plots coming together nicely like I wished they always would.


	5. Chapter 4: Day Two, Stand Taller

Friday 13th, April… Day 2, Afternoon!

Standing next to the black equipment van I watched as Naru rooted about for the lightest things for me to carry into the school house. He was talking about something or another but aster twenty years of dealing with this narcissistic asshole of a boss, well let's just say that I was good at ignoring him until he said something genuinely important.

"One week ago you principal contacted my company he's been exasperated with all the damage control he's had to do in regards to the building being haunted." Said Naru as he pasted the shelving supports to me, I was glad as it sounded like he was finally getting to the point.

"This led me to the records of this school. I was able to verify that up until eighteen years ago while the school was still being used there would be at least one or two death inside the structure every year."

You would think that after twenty years of this I would know what to expect from Naru but some time it shocked me at just how good he was a t his job. It was a good way to catch a glimpse at his mind sometimes; Naru was a very structured person. He never made an action any which way without first taking into consideration the possible outcomes both good and bad of that action. I remember him trying to teach me to think that way but it wasn't any good my mind just didn't work that way.

"It is also true that when construction crews were demolishing the east side of the building there was an accident where the roof collapsed prematurely. No workers were killed but five were injured quite badly. The incident was ultimately blamed in human error." He said as we walked into the school house and down the hall to the room Naru was set on using as the Base.

'God Naru you really do know how to fill the room with your voice don't you?' I thought as I walked just behind him. He was so well informed at the moment that I was willing to bet that I was the only wild card in the deck that he didn't know what to do with.

"The construction ended without even a third of the planed demolition work even being finished." He continued on to say. "And while a teacher did in fact commit suicide in this building, that was explained with the note the victim left. The incident with the truck last year was a drunk driving accident. That is when the construction was stopped for the last time."

We had finally gotten to the Base I remember from the first case I was ever on. It was old and falling apart just like the building around us. I turned to Naru; sometimes it was best to let him think you're paying attention to him even though you're not. Most of the time he'll shout up faster.

"So spread the rumors about this building being haunted. Based on my research however the existence of anything paranormal being here is nothing more than fiction. For a place this active every occurrence here has had a reasonable answer attached to it. We'll set up base here." And with that the he was finally finished talking.

I had researched all of this a few months ago in preparation for Naru and Lin coming back just to make sure that I was probably enrolled into the only non-haunted school in japan.

"We'll be conducting all of our observations from this room." He said as he dropped some of the selves onto the table next to me and started to walk out the door.

"Shibuya! Did you need any help bringing any of the other equipment in from the van? I asked as he stood at the door.

"I don't think you can help me with any of this stuff most of its almost a hundred pounds."

"Shelves it is then!" I said with a sunny smile. After so many years of ghost hunting with Naru and by myself I was unfazed but the creaking of the building as it settled it was constantly in motion from the wind to the earth below shifting. I had long since been able to tell the normal sounds from the not so normal ones, this place was nothing if not normal. By the time Naru got back from the first trip to the van the shelves were almost all up and ready to go, after so many years I was used to this job and did it fast if only so I could get to the fun part of the job. By the time I was finished putting it together Naru had already brought in some boxes from the van and automatically began unpacking them. When Naru came in I though he was going to have a heart attack.

"What the hell do you think you doing?" he yelled!

Looking up from all the electrical equipment I gave him a clueless look. "I'm putting your sound equipment together. What's it look like I'm doing? Anyways if I brake anything again I'll just continue to be your little slave." I smiled at him and when back to work with Naru sporting a shocked look, it was kind of cute on him and it was my plan to keep it on his face for as long as possible.

Finishing attaching all the sound equipment to the boards attached to the computers I started with hooking up the monitors next moving on from there. Naru kept a close eye on me and handled all the really expensive things himself.

Looking at the two cameras on the table beside Naru I blinked at them, I hadn't seen anything like that in years. Pointing at them I asked, "Hay Shibuya! What are those?"

"It's an infrared camera and a thermal imaging camera. They're used to shoot in total darkness. This one uses thermography to record temperature changes, when a spirit appears the temperature around it will drop and therefore show up on the camera." He explained as I watched him, his shoulders relaxed a little bit as if he was put more at ease now that I was asking questions then before when I was silently putting things in place.

"It's amazing how you know all this stuff." I said thinking that it really was he was only seventeen and here he was running after ghosts and the like without fear when most kids his age would be running away instead.

"No its not, my brain just works differentially from yours." Was Naru's response… I had forgotten that he had said that the first time as well. Then I had thought him arrogant and named him Naru for the word narcissist. Now I just wanted to laugh, so I did.

"Ok… so what made you go into the ghost hunting business anyway?" I asked giggling.

"Someone had to do it." He said ignoring me as he when back to the setting up the base.

"Well have you ever had any cases that you couldn't explain?" I asked again wishing that I didn't have to ask all these questions just so that I wouldn't seem too interesting. Little school girls weren't supposed to know PK and better yet we weren't supposed to know anything about ghost hunting even if i had told I was interested in the topic.

"No I'm very good at my job." Deadpan and honest as always. I was lent momentarily wondering what it was that had attracted me to him all those years ago, I was thinking it was his hansom face and just how much of a mystery he always was because I was almost certain that it wasn't his ability to keep a conversation going.

"Hum…well it looks as if you're as smart as you are handsome." I said as I to when back to setting up. I heard his barely audible gasp and turned to find him staring at me. Now most girls would be shocked that they had said something like that and look away to act like it had never happened. I just stared Naru in the eyes and smiled it was direct and honest just like him; the idiot had rubbed off on me in the last twenty years or so.

"So you think I'm handsome hum?"

Still looking the boy in the eyes and still smiling I answered:

"Yep! But you're a little loud for me Shibuya, I like my prospective boyfriends to be on the tall dark and quiet side. You just don't seem to fit my minimum height requirement."

I watched as Naru's eyebrow started to twitch and his mouth started to lift at the corner to form the smirk I liked to hate. He shook his head and turned to leave as if that was all the time he was willing to give me but from the hallway I could hear him laughing. Smiling to myself i knew he would be ok and couldn't be happier that his brother was still alive.

After a few hours we were finished and I whet home.


	6. Chapter 5: Day Three

Saturday, April 14th.

Day 3… Morning.

The morning was nice and warm, a perfect day for an investigation. In the years that I had been ghost hunting I had run into many problems simply to do with the weather, it was a god send whenever you encountered good weather. Let me just say that investigating a ghost in the middle of a blizzard with a craptastic generator is not the most fun thing to do in the winter.

I was early to school that morning, shocking seeing it was a Saturday and I vary rarely was on time for anything let alone getting to school. The van was parked outside of the old school house just as Naru had said it would be the night before. Walking around the side of it I saw Naru sitting in the back with his computer out and typing away. Only this didn't look like the Naru I knew, he was wearing blue jeans with a white t-shirt covered by a black blazer… he was looking hot! And the way he was sitting there was just so not Naru as well, his shoulders were slumped and he looked relaxed.

I guess having Gene still alive had saved him form wearing all that black and looking like he had a stick shoved up his ass all the time.

"Hay Shibuya, look alive we're about to have some company." I said as I leaned on the side of the van.

"Wha….."

"Hay that some fancy equipment you got there. Looks a little high tech for some kids like you to be playing with." Said the voice of a woman standing behind Naru.

Looking up from the hansom Naru who was still bugging me with how out of character he was, I saw Ayako standing to my left with Housho not to far behind her. Love in the making if I ever saw it. Still I was a little insulted by the kid comment until I realized that to them I really was just a kid. Hell even Naru thought that.

"Um, I'm sure it looks like that Miss." Said Naru, it was in that moment that I realized this wasn't Naru, it was Gene… his twin brother which explained why I had thought there was something different about him a few moments ago. Their voices were almost the same it was uncanny only Gene's was warmer more than likely because of his happier disposition, it sounded like honey where Naru's voice sounded like ice.

"And who might you be?" the voice of the real Naru came from just the other side of the van I was standing next to. I couldn't help but smile as he walked over to stand beside his brother, who was so very much alive thanks to my wonderful Yukimaru. They looked like mirror images of each other, the only thing different about then was that Naru was wearing a suit and Gene wasn't, it was so shocking. I remember the first and only time I had seen them standing next to each other like this, was in a photo that Naru had given to me. It was like that now and just for a moment I started to cry. These were two people that were never meant to be separated you could see it in the way they stood together each looking after the other.

"I'm Matsusaki Ayako, the shrine maiden. The principal said he wasn't sure about you, so he called me in to drive out the spirits." She said, her smirk was really starting to annoy me. I mean I know that Ayako has some real awesome powers, not like Naru and Gene or Lin for that matter but in the city with all the pollution and so few trees she was all but useless. This was going to be a long case.

"And here I was thinking that only chaste virgins could become shrine maidens." There was the sarcastic response that I was looking forward to Naru was so predictable some times, Gene looked shocked for a moment giving his brother some kind of look I had never seen before, I think it was distaste.

"Brother was that necessary?" Gene asked

"Yes it was Gene." Naru informed his brother as if he were talking about the weather.

Monk and I just laughed in the background; I couldn't help but want to hug Naru just for saying that even if Gene wasn't too thrilled with him. Rude though it was Ayako was the one who was rude first. Of all the people that I had watched die in my past life I couldn't help but think that Naru was the one I missed the most he was my best friend and often the rock that grounded me if Lin wasn't around.

"I see, and your point?" Ayako snarled in annoyance at us.

As Naru opened his mouth I saw Gene from the corner of my eye placing his hands over his eyes as if to hid from what he knew his brother was about to say.

"Well at the very least, I'd say that you're getting a little old to be calling yourself a maiden don't you think?" Naru responded in the same monotone as before.

"I see aren't you just a funny little smart ass!" she said still glaring though if you asked me the embarrassed blush on her face ruined the effect she was going for.

After having gotten all the answers he could from Ayako, Naru turned his attention to Monk who like me was still laughing.

"And you are?"

"Hum?"

"I would guess you're to intelligent to be the 'shrine maidens' assistant."

"Your right I'm a monk from the Koyasen sect, my name is Takigawa Housho." Said Monk still smiling at us, they wouldn't be smiling once Naru finished this case.

"And when did the start allowing Monks to start sporting such long hair?" questioned Naru his eyebrow raised as he waited for the answer.

Leave it to Naru to alienate everyone but his brother and from the looks that Gene was giving him he was going a pretty good job of that as well.

"Brother! Stop being an ass already!" hissed Gene as she stood up looking like he was going to start apologizing form his brother.

"He's an apostate monk." Ayako said smirking at the now distressed Monk.

I couldn't blame poor Housho at all, now there were two people ganging up on him. Poor Monk he looked so lost as he stood there defending himself to us, pulling at his long hair and cringing.

"Hay I'm just on a little down time from the temple! At any rate, play times over kids. You should just pack up and go home to your parents. These things can get dangerous and there's not telling who could get hurt." Monk said his eyes boring into Naru, Gene and I as if to say there we were the ones that were going to end up hurt. As if! With all my years of knowledge and experience I was more prepared to deal with these things than any of them were, so no I wasn't going anywhere and knowing Naru he wasn't going to either.

Poor, poor Monk, the guy was going to have to learn a lot if he thought that was going to get rid of me let alone Naru.

"Look who's talking, a rocker wanabe Monk on the side and a shrine maiden who's as useful as a wet blanket on a cold day. I think I'm going to put my money on the winning horse, that being Shibuya and his brother… who I haven't actually meet by the way. I'm Mai it's nice to meet you Gene was it?" Glaring at the two adults standing before me and then grinning at Gene.

The response form everyone was more than amusing, as I watched Gene smiled and nodded to me in introduction. The other two were staring at me like I was a walking talking dead person that they didn't know what to do with.

I looked over to Naru only to find him staring at me with a rather cute puzzled look on his face.

"Shibuya baby you should frown like that, it'll ruin that pretty face of yours. And I know you don't want that." I said smiling all the more as Naru became his emotionless self once more.

"True." He mumbled back to me as he ignored everyone to take the laptop from Gene and look through the data on it. Monk and Ayako where so shocked by my little performance they were momentarily speechless, now if only they would stay that way from the rest of the case.

"You are going over the data from yesterday?" I asked.

"Yes, thought there doesn't appear to be anything of interest happening here yet." Naru responded not looking up from the computer once.

"Well from what I've read, spirits either become very shy or increasingly aggressive once outsiders enter into their haunts right? So that's not so surprising looks like we have a shy little ghost on our hands here." I had already let slip that I knew something about the paranormal so I was happy with the answer I gave it didn't give too much away yet it help cement that fact that I was knowledgeable in the supernatural as well. Yay if I didn't get my old job back I was going to kill Naru myself.

"Yes again, we can't rule out the building being haunted. You were telling the truth when you said you had studied ghost hunting? Here I was thinking you were just trying to empress me." Naru said smirking at me yet with this interested look as if he were trying to figure me out without actually having to ask, which wasn't going to happen I wanted to keep most of my secrets if I could and if I couldn't then it wasn't happening for at least a year.

"Brother!" Gene hissed again in shock. "What the hell you stupid nerd, you can't just say things like that to girls!"

"Wrong girl there Shibuya. If you wanted someone interested in the paranormal and obsessed with getting attention, you should go find Karoda. If she isn't already on her way here anyway." I said smiling, I had just given him the largest piece of the puzzle I wonder what he would do with it.

"Why would she be coming here?" asked Monk with a confused look in his face. Up until that point I had all but forgotten that they were there… oops.

"Oh you guys are still here? Anyways Karoda like to think that she a physic but personally I'd say that she more on the latent side of the power spectrum. She'll come by to tell us all about the injured spirits she see here that died in the war. Never mind that the building itself has never been used as a hospital nor has anything war related ever happened in the past on the property. No one's ever told her that its ok if you can't see anything." I said sadly.

"Mai."

"Yes, Shibuya?" I was smiling again.

"Are you trying to be subtle in telling me that you've already investigated this haunting?" I couldn't express to you just how much I wanted to say both yes and no at that moment. It was like both answers were playing tug of war in my head.

But that to say?

In the end I didn't have to say anything. Good old Karoda had decided to make her appearance and I couldn't have been happier then I was at that moment. I felt bad for a moment when I found myself thinking that the girl had her uses and popping up randomly was defiantly one of them.

"Oh thank goodness you're here! These spirits have been driving me crazy!" see told you good old Karoda; she's got your back even if she doesn't know it! "You see I'm spiritually sensitive and what with all the ghost stories Mai and her friends like telling, they're drawing spirits into the school and on top of that I'm positive that this building was used as a hospital in the war. There are just far too many wounded spirits here to say otherwise."

I couldn't help but to grin like the Cheshire cat at the looks everyone was giving me. Naru however was his same old self though I could tell that he was intrigued by what was happening.

"Now people it time to look smart! Your employers coming this way." I sang out as I spotted the principal and john walking this way.

"Why good morning it's nice to see you all here so early let me introduce the last investigator here to help. Everyone this is Father Brown. He's from overseas." Said the principal while smiling encouragingly to john.

"Good day mates." Said the sunny priest in his heavily accented voice.

Ayako started to laugh at him the moment he said that personally I thought it was very rude of her. "Tell me kid you looking for the sandbox?" she screeched out in her laugher, I couldn't help but glare at her she was being such a bitch!

"Actually I'm here because I practice the ancient art of exorcism." Said the blonde. "I'm new to japan as I'm from the outback of Australia, it's nice to meet you all." With that he gave a proper bow to all of us and I couldn't help thinking that Ayako didn't deserve it.

"I was under the impression that only those ordained by the Catholic Church could be exorcists." Said the warm honey voice of Gene as he finally started to partake in the conversation.

"True." Agreed Naru.

"Your both correct, I only just finished my apprenticeship with the bishop, I'm 19" said a laughing John.

"Wow you must be really good at what you do!" said Karoda.

"Oh shut up little girl! I've already got you pegged as a grandstander get lost! We don't need your type around here driving us all crazy." Ayako snarled in annoyance, why she was so annoyed was anyone's guess. But me, my guess was mental instability.

"Grandstander! I'll have you know I'm a legitimate physic and I'll tell you right now you'll never be able to get rid of this spirit!" yelled Karoda as she turned tail and ran away. I couldn't feel it in me to feel sorry for either of them so I just surged at Gene with a smile.

"Well that was interesting but shouldn't we get to work now Naru?" I asked as Gene snorted and Naru rounded on me with a look of shock.

"What the hell did you just call me!" he snapped.

Ok now I was confused, Gene was sitting right thee so it wasn't that his brother had just died and I was calling him a name that said dead brother called him, what set that off I wonder?

"what someone else called you Naru? Well of course they did I couldn't have been the first person to come up with a nickname like Naru the Narcissist!" I snickered and to my shock so did Gene.

"Naru the Narcissist! I love it!" Gene hooted out as he kept on laughing at his brother.

"Naru the Narcissist? Hum… I don't like it." He said as he started to walk to the old building, for some reason we all fallowed.

"Well that's the beautiful thing about a nickname Naru! It doesn't matter if you like it or not it's still going to be said! Sorry Shibuya but from this moment on you will forever be known as Naru." I sang to the now vary annoyed ghost hunter.

"Whatever!" he mumbled and walked into the base room to look at the monitors, Gene was leaning on the doorframe he was laughing so much.

"Ha, Shibuya kid you need to keep this little firecracker around she's going to turn out as one hell of a woman!" said Monk as he ruffled my short hair.

"Why thank you Monk! However let it stand known that this 'little firecracker' as you said will never be your woman!" I said sweetly trying not to laugh at the look on Monks face as he withdrew his hand from my head like it had been burnt. Gene, poor Gene I didn't think his sense of humor was this good the guy was cracking up I think he might just have cracked a rib.

"Mistress, you're rather evil today." Whispered Yukimaru from his hidden place. The little spirit was laughing along with Gene and John. Oh this was starting to shape up to be a very long and amusing case so far.


	7. Chapter 6: Day Three, Continued

Saturday, April 14th.

Day 3… Continued, Morning.

"This is clearly the work of an earth spirit! I'll have it cleaned out by the time I get back." Said Ayako with her usual amount of flare and excessive hip swaying as she took one look at the building and made up her mind.

"Now, now let's not get too hasty, I think what we're dealing with is a sight bound spirit. It's the only thing that makes sense in this situation." Chimed Monk.

I couldn't help but smile at them, one day I knew that these two would become two of the most looked too investigative spiritualists in the game. It was fun to see them as they were now, childish and still just developing their powers.

"I believe your both wrong, there are no spirits here." Said the calm tranquil voice of one Masako Hara, Naru's future wife. Though how that would play out with Gene still alive I don't know. Naru had once told me that everyone had loved his brother simply because of the way he was in comparison to him, something I myself was guilty of at one time. Would she still love Naru or would she become infatuated with Gene instead? Well so long as she left my awesome stick in the mud hubby Lin alone, I could roll with anything. Might as well have fun with everyone while I was rolling along with the changes too.

"Say what little missy?" questioned Monk who was giving Masako the hairy eyeball. In all my years of working with Masako both in SPR and not I can tell you this one absolute thing… she was never wrong. If she didn't know something she was honest about it unlike physics who thought they had to be right about anything and everything they saw, she had saved more lives being honest the she had being right. To top it all off when she did see things it was like a treasure trove of information. Don't get me wrong I've got mad skills as a medium, however I have to be knocked out to use them, never did get over that handicap.

"Just that, there are no spirits here." She replied.

"Miss Hara, it's nice to meet you." I said bowing respectfully to her. She nodded back to me with a smile though she was staring something offal, what did I do?

I watched as Gene smiled and waved to her like old friends, but she wasn't even paying attention to him Masako just kept staring at me like I was some kind of freak.

"Ha, that little tramp from TV? Well it's easy to get results on TV, the only reason you get ratings is cause of that silly kimono and that pretty face of yours." Said Ayako as she snubbed her nose up at Masako.

"Why thank you I'll take that as a compliment."

"It wasn't meant as one little girl!" Yelled Ayako.

"I don't know why your so argumentative you have a far more powerful spirit medium here with you already, she's practically oozing physic power." Masako said as she once more turned her eyes to me, and along with her eyes so did everyone else's including Naru.

Well shit what to say now? I didn't know I oozed anything let alone physic power; I had known people in the past that were so powerful they radiated it around them like a shield. Naru was like that whenever he used his power, you couldn't even get anywhere near him sometimes. But me? I was never that powerful, I just knew my stuff that was where my power came from knowledge and preparation. So to hear someone tell me that I was oozing power of any kind just made me confused.

"Who? Me?" I asked the room, "that's funny, I just know a little PK and even then I can barely do that so ya I think your wrong." I said scratching the back of my head and showing them my one bandaged hand with an embarrassed smile on my face, what else could I say?

"Oh no I think your just playing at that miss, I can feel your dominion over spirits and there is one specifically that rides close to you out of loyalty and obligation if I'm not mistaken. It is truly a powerful spirit as well to have one such as that willfully fallow you yourself must be far more powerful then it. PK isn't your gift is it; you just wanted to use it." Stated Masako, to not only me but the room as well. Why did she feel that she had to tell everyone that? I was going to kill her, which was what was going to happen if she didn't stop talking soon. She was going to die a gruesome death if I had anything to do about it.

"Huh? I'll admit that PK thing was cool so I started trying it out ten months ago but other than that I have no idea what you're talking about." I was still scratching the back of my head and god I hope the confusion on my face was believable because I was really feeling the need to kill this little tramp! Oh great Naru was looking at me with that look again the one I was trying to avoid and damn it so was Gene, I wasn't a science experiment boys so stop looking at me like I was going to spill out all my secretes! "Are you saying I'm haunted Miss Hara?"

"Mai, is there something you would like to share?" Asked Naru.

"No I don't think so, I mean if what Masako said is true wouldn't I know about this spirit? I mean I couldn't ooze anything but stupidity if I tried right?" I asked him knowing in that moment that god old Naru was going to stick his foot in his mouth the kid was so gosh darned socially inept.

"True you are rather stupid." And there was the ineptitude I knew he would use.

"Brother! God damn it you need to think before you speck you idiotic ass! I apologize for my brother Mai he should never have said something like that." Gene said as he turned to me after whacking Naru on the head. Damn I think I'm in love… not that I would ever turn away from my awesome hubby but still someone actually stood up to Naru and told him he was an ass. Go Gene.

"Yukimaru, that's what you named him correct, to hide his true self from others?" asked Masako as she looked me in the eye. "You're not only a medium but a practitioner of Omyoudo from what I can ascertain from your shiki, though he would like me to point out that he works for you out of love not like some two bit shiki that other Omyouji use." Ya that sounded like my little Yuki alright, I was going to kill him then Masako.

"You're an Omyouji?" asked Gene excitedly.

"Like I said before I'm good for PK and that's about it man." I said trying not to kill everyone. Looking into Masako's eye I hoped that she would get the idea that I didn't want anyone to know about any of that.

"It could be my mistake, I apologize Mai." Whispered Masako as she seemed to finally get the whole shutting up idea, it was about time I'm sure the glare I was sending her way helped in some way. Now I just needed Naru to stop looking like he didn't believe me at all, shit he was going to remember this but on the bright side at least Gene seamed to believe her if the sad look on his face was anything to go by.

"Well it is not uncommon for female mediums to be either exactly right or exactly wrong." Naru said hesitatingly as if he didn't really believe what he was saying was the case at the moment… (Naru could bite me for all I cared at the moment he was putting thoughts into everyone heads) and like I had said before Masako was never wrong.

Karoda who was standing off to the side this whole time was staring at me like I had grown another head, not to surprising I had in a moment gotten the same amount of attention that she did in maybe a week of yelling about ghosts. Poor girl, she just needed to tone down a little then people would flock to her just to hear all the interesting stories that she had up her sleeve.

"Either way, the spirit that is fallowing Mai is the only one I sense at the moment. I don't believe that the building itself is haunted just your friend." Said Masako as she tried smiling at me, great now I was being haunted what had I done to her to make me seem like the perfect person to shit on?

"You're wrong! The spirit here is very powerful! It's not our fault that you can't feel it you fake." Yelled Karoda. "It attacked me just a moment ago in the second floor hallway."

"I'm sorry Miss but your wrong there are no spirits here." Masako said starting to get annoyed.

"And I'm telling you I'm not wrong! There are so many spirits here I'm shocked no one else can sense them." Said Karoda as she looked from one person to the others.

"Well as the young man said before I could be wrong however I really don't think I am. I'll do another walk through latter to see if I pick up anything but I really don't think I will." Masako said giving Karoda on hell of a glare.

"I really don't think you need to do that Masako, but if you want to do that mind all of the walls on the east side alright. The holes where boarded up once the construction was stopped and they used weak plywood. It could have in the last year weakened more than can be considered safe. Karoda, you need to take a chill pill! Relax and learn how to take criticism better otherwise I would stop telling people that you can see ghosts as you'll end up spending the rest of your life fighting stupid people not worth your time." I said to the both of them. It was stupid spending so much time investigating a haunted building that wasn't haunted to begin with; it was even stupider having to mediate between these two.

"Karoda you said that you were attacked by a spirit on second floor hallway? Well we can at least clear that up." Said Gene as he walked up to Naru by the monitors. Rewinding the video footage to a few minutes ago we all watched Karoda as she moved from one monitor to another as she made her way from the front of the building to the second floor hallway.

Once in the hallway we saw Karoda get violently pushed and pulled back and forth as if something had her by the hair. She was pushed from one side of the hallway to the other. Now I who had been watching paranormal activity on film form something like twenty years knew that this was just an act. It a spirit had had Karoda by her hair the hair itself would have been lifted up in the hold of the spirit there would have been nothing subtle about it and not to menschen she would have lost her footing as well. None of these things had happened leaving me to draw the conclusion that this was all an act.

Monk, Ayako, John and Masako were sold the moment they saw it and started to twitter at each other in shock as the turned the attention to Karoda within moments worrying about the young girl. God it was enough to make me sick.

I walked up to Naru and Gene who were both still standing by the monitors; they were just standing there not speaking at all. Maybe it was a twin thing I knew that Gene had the same type of powers as Naru did, maybe they were talking and didn't want anyone to know what they were saying.

"You both know that was an act right? Don't call her out on it I don't think that would be shall we say the best of ideas." I whispered as the three of us stood watching the footage once again.

"You know what's happening here don't you Mai?" Asked Naru as he and Gene both stared at me.

I smiled at the two of them Gene looked amused but Naru had this annoyed look on his face I knew it was bugging him that he couldn't explain what the deal was with me, though the incident with Masako earlier probably help clue him in a lot.

Shrugging I smiled and said, "Maybe oh hansom ones," with a sultry tone of voice as I fluttered my lashes at Naru as Gene started laughing.

"Mai go take temp readings." Naru said as he turned away to talk to Monk. I smiled at Gene and winked glade that he was here, Naru wasn't the same as he was from my time but he wasn't far off in personality. Monk and Ayako where talking about the best ways to get rid of the spirit that was 'attacking' Karoda. "I wouldn't place all of my energy on that if I were you just yet." He said.

"Well big hot shot if you're so knowledgeable what do you think is happening here?" Ayako asked Naru.

"I would prefer to keep my thoughts to myself until a time when they are either proven right or wrong." He said thought Gene once again looked amused by his brother.

"That's not including me is it brother? I would love to know what's going on inside of that head of yours." Asked Gene, Naru just looked at him like he was and idiot and when back to work.

"And you little know it all Missy? What do you think is happening here?" Asked Monk.

Looking around at all the faces looking at me I realized he was asking me! Even Naru and Gene were looking at me expectantly, well shit. I hadn't expected this to happen, quick find a distraction.

"I think that the chair on monitor five wasn't there when I set up the camera yesterday." Thank god I was saved by Karoda again. I don't think anyone but Gene and I saw the look Naru gave me, pure confusion.

Rewinding the tape once more we watched as at the same time as Karoda's 'attack' the chair moved from the side of the room into the view of the camera. Everyone once mare started to twitter and talk between themselves, Naru and Gene once more quietly watching and re-watching the tape. "That's not fake." I whispered to the twins smiling. "That my boy's is a poltergeist." I started giggling at the looked on both of their faces.

With the help of Karoda the rest of the group came to the same conclusion.

Masako kept saying that there were no spirits in the old school house but with the outstanding evidence saying otherwise her voice was lost. I admit to momentarily feeling bad for her then I remember what she had said earlier that day and wanted to kill her all over. Omyouji indeed.

"Well I'll just cleanse the building right now, no time like the present. I'm changing in one of the classrooms, no funny business with that camera of your Shibuya!" said Ayako as she left to change into her priestess robes.

Once everyone had left to get the principal and his vice principle I caught onto Naru's hand holding him back from leaving with the others, I didn't try this with Gene as I didn't know him as well as I knew Naru. I trusted Naru and I knew that all I had been doing for the last two days was alienate him and as fun as that was I need to talk to him otherwise he would never trust me back.

"Hay there's something I think you should see Naru." I said pointing to the monitor with Ayako on it as she disappeared into the classroom on the first floor.

"Mai I don't know what kind of person you think I am but I do not spy on women when their changing." Naru snapped at me and ok I know how it seemed from that point of view but that wasn't what I was getting at.

"I know that Kazuya but I'm not saying you should spy on Ayako here I think you should be watching the door though." I sighed at him since he was trying to walk away.

"The door?"

"Yes the door Naru." I said pointing to the monitor displaying the now only slightly closed door that Ayako had walked though. It wasn't long until Karoda showed up and slammed the door closed on Ayako. There was a glint from a nail on the floor that was going to keep the door closed from the outside. We watched as Ayako rattled the door and Karoda walked away from the now yelling Ayako leaving her trapped there.

"Now it's time to run along and help Ayako." I smiled at Naru and took his hand, pulling him away from the classroom we used as the base I walked us both to the room Ayako was stuck in. it took a few minutes to get Ayako free from the room, by the time we returned to base the footage that Naru and I had seen was already gone leaving Naru and I the only ones who had seen it.

This only seemed to farther prove to the others that there was a ghost in the building. I saw that Masako had stopped even trying to tell everyone that there was not a spirit in the building.

"So this just means that I need to cleanse this building even more now call me pissed off!" you could call Ayako many things but undetermined wasn't one of them. Once again Ayako left the room this time with everyone but Naru and I, this time I hadn't tried pulling him back but rather he was the one holding me back. Guess it was time for that talk I knew was coming.

"Mai." I always wondered how he could make his usually monotone voice sound so infuriated, I was betting it was his eyes they always seemed to express his emotions even though he didn't want them to.

"Yes oh mighty one?" oh he hadn't like that one bit if the slight shaking of the chair next to us was any indication.

"What's going on here? And do not tell me that you don't know because I think you've displayed a rather shocking amount of knowledge that says you do!" he snarled as the chair rattled some more.

"Subsidence." Was all I said in response? Who knew that an infuriated glare could turn icy so fast?

"Pardon?"

"Sub-si-dance."

"I know what you said, now tell me how the hell that has anything to do with this situation!" the chair was still shacking so I knew just how mad Naru was, talk about a trick situation.

"The building is sinking, which is why the east side is collapsing. The whole building is structurally unsound therefore causing interesting effects to transpire. This whole place is about to fall, in the next few weeks I'd say." I said smiling, hoping that he would calm down a little.

"And that girl Karoda, what's her deal?" he asked.

"As you know over half of the reported poltergeist activity is human related, Karoda is you poltergeist." It was starting to look like Naru was calming down seeing as the chair was now standing still on all four legs. "Another bit of advice, Masako Hara is never wrong."

"So when she said earlier that you were a practicing Omyouji she was right." He snarled at me. I admit I wanted to keep my secrets but at the moment I needed my friend and I wanted him to know that he could trust me.

"In a word yes. I didn't want anyone knowing I like just being a normal kid you know, she was also right when she said that I was a spirit medium. There are more things I can do… if you need a resume I'll get right on it." I explained to him hoping he would understand.

"A resume, that's what you come up with? Mai why didn't you just say something sooner, I'm an ass but I get what it's like to be different. You could have just said something." He whispered looking my in the eyes. For the first time since I got back I saw compassion in Naru's eyes and I got a warm feeling in my heart, hoping that I would once again get my friend back.

"I know you understand I was there for the demonstration you did with the 110lb aluminum block you sent flying across the room. But I didn't want to say anything because damn it I'm 14 I should know anything about Omyoudo or Shikigami let along have a shiki. Well that and I enjoy watching people squirm; did you see Monk with the firecracker comment?" I asked him now with a small but real smile on my face, for once I was looking at him like he was my friend and not just some random guy that walked by, I don't know what he saw but he seemed to soften and smile back. He looked like his brother almost for a moment but then I realized it was his brother that looked like him. "Your brother, he looks like you when you smile Naru." I whispered almost hoping he wouldn't hear.

"You know that I'm Oliver Davis? Thank you for not saying anything." He said though I could see the shock on his face and in his eyes.

"I told you I wanted to be normal for just a little bit, why would I rob you of that?" I asked him confused really I got it though I was confused as to why he was still in japan Gene was alive and well and there was really not reason for him to be here. "Anyways the reason for the whole thing here is subsidence and Karoda, though why you're here I don't know shouldn't you be in London with the real SPR?"

"My brother almost died 7 months ago, he was saved by Nate Webber and now we're trying to find him. I want to find him if only to say thank you." He whispered looking away… I had thought as much the moment I had seen him but to hear it come out of his mouth was something I had never thought to encounter.

"Well in that case what's the plan boss?"

"First we have to prove

What it is that you just told me about the building and Karoda." Naru said as he walked out to the room and down to where Ayako was setting up her ritual.

"She's going to be preforming a Shinto exorcism from the looks of things, how much you want to bet that it won't work?" I whispered into Naru's ear once we took out spot beside Monk and Gene, he looked less the amused by my bet.


End file.
